


Meeting Mini-Pop

by Ability_King_KK



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ability_King_KK/pseuds/Ability_King_KK
Summary: Where Danny introduces a certain little halfa to some of his ghost friends.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Johnny 13, Danny Fenton & Kitty, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton, Johnny 13/Kitty (Danny Phantom)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Meeting Mini-Pop

Ember McLain had a blank look on her face as she tried to understand what exactly was in front of her.

“Baby-Pop?”

“Yes, Ember?”

“Why is there a baby version of you standing in front of us?”

Said “baby” pouted upon hearing this, not liking how these people weren’t taking her seriously. It also didn’t help that the green-haired one suddenly scooped her up, causing the little one to let out a yelp.

“Aw, she’s so cute!” squealed Kitty as she nuzzled the little girl, who was trying to escape the crushing grasp.

“Danny! Help!”

The older halfa couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene. “Kitty, you need to let Dani go. Don’t forget, she’s a halfa like me so she needs to breath.”

It was Kitty’s turn to pout as the little ghost girl escaped and ran to hide behind Danny for safety. Dani sent a glare towards Kitty, but it was like getting glared at by a puppy. It was not very effective and only made Kitty giggle at how cute Dani was.

“Okay, seriously, Baby-Pop. What’s with the Mini-Pop?” questioned Ember, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Danny could only let out a sigh. “Let’s start by saying that Plasmius was more of a desperate fruit loop than we thought.”

“What do you mean?” asked Johnny 13, Kitty’s boyfriend.

The older halfa looked down, finding Dani clutching his hazmat suit in an iron grip, but she gave a brief nod as if to say it’s alright.

Looking back up to the three ghosts, he explained. “One thing about Vlad is that he was obsessed with my mom and wanting to make her his wife and me his son, but he failed every time. In his desperation though, he got a hold of some of my DNA.”

The three ghosts stared at Danny with wide eyes. Kitty was the one to speak up. “Wait, you don’t mean…”

“Vlad went as far as to try and create clones of me to get the perfect son,” replied Danny. He put one hand on Dani’s shoulder protectively while his other hand clenched in anger. Even his ecto green eyes glowed slightly brighter to show how much he hated what Vlad did. “Dani here is the only surviving clone and even though Vlad didn’t see her as “perfect”, to me she’s perfect the way she is.”

Dani could only beam in happiness as Danny ruffled her hair.

“So wait, if Mini-Pop here is your clone, why is she a girl?” asked Ember, looking confused.

“The only answer I can come up with is that Vlad’s arrogance and ego got in the way of doing proper “research”. Other than that, I have no idea and I don’t care,” replied Danny with a shrug. “Like I said, Dani is perfect the way she is.”

“Man, that’s deep,” replied Johnny. “So what’s it like being a teenaged father?”

“…Wait, what?” questioned Danny as he and everyone else turned to the biker ghost.

“You said that she’s your clone, so wouldn’t that mean you’re her dad or something?” asked Johnny. “I remember finding this one comic book recently about this guy who could make metal claws come out of his hands, real badass by the way, and he’s also got a younger female clone of himself that’s stated to be his daughter. So isn’t that how it works?”

It was silent as everyone took in what Johnny said. They then watched as Danny separated himself from the group.

“Baby-Pop?”

“I think I need a minute and lie down.”

That was the last thing he said before he fell forward in a dead faint.

“Danny/Baby-Pop!”

Dani was the first to rush over to see if her cousin…brother…father?…was okay. Ember and Kitty on the other hand were glaring at Johnny, who held his arms as a shield just in case they started to hit him.

“What? I didn’t think he’d faint on us!”

“Johnny, you have too choices right now. Either go sit in the corner or I banish you,” stated Kitty with a hiss.

Not wanting to be banished, Johnny quickly went over to the corner and sat down facing it. The two ghost girls then turned back to the fainted halfa, who was being poked by the little ghost girl.

“This is going to be a long day,” said Ember as she massaged her temples.

“Just stay positive, Ember! Especially since, you know…”

The rock diva gave the biker chick a narrowed look. “Know what?”

A grin befitting her name came across her face as Kitty lowered her voice so only Ember could hear. “If Danny really is the daddy of the little one, guess who gets to be the mommy. I mean, he is **your** Baby-Pop, right?”

It didn’t take long for the blush to cover Ember’s face as her eyes widened. She then sent the giggling Kitty a fierce glare. “Sh-Shut up, Kitty!”

The biker chick could only giggle harder as she watched her best friend stomp away and make her way over towards Danny. Ember might try and hide it, but Kitty knew better and hoped that those two would get a clue.

 _‘Plus,’_ thought Kitty with a smile as she watched Ember and Dani try and wake Danny. _‘When they do get together, I get to be the auntie to their cute little girl! Yay!’_

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net on November 4, 2019.
> 
> **Out of curiosity, which do you guys prefer? The canon where Dani is Danny’s little sister or the fanon where Dani is Danny’s daughter? I could go either way, honestly, but the latter has to be well written.**


End file.
